Warriors of destiny
by Roman Montesco
Summary: I decided to crossover digimon and yugioh , Tk lives in Paris but he is now having strange dreams that will make him take the decision to return to Japan...There's a mystery to solve and the only oçwho can help him is Yami . Is Takari too.


Warriors of Destiny  
  
I dedicate this fic for my friend Ayhe , who always wrote interesting stories and introduced me to the world of the fics in the net.  
  
Because she told me that she would love to read a fic based on a fanart she made (and the pic is extremly good ) in which she crossovered Yami from Yugioh and Tk from digimon , and behind them there were the Dark Magician and Angemon , I decided to write a fic about her theme.  
  
I situate this fic in an alternate universe in which "everything is possible, even angels fall in love"( that's my friend's typical phrase that keeps saying all time )  
  
I just say this, let end up this note and let get into the story.  
  
For the digimon followers, this is a Takari fic .  
  
Chapter 1: Dreams  
  
-"who are you?"  
  
The blonde boy asked to the other one , whose face and most of his silouette couldn't see because of a strange fogg around them.  
  
-"I could ask you the same but ...I am.. I am someone who owns the essence of a gloious past and brings up hope for the present and the future"  
  
That was what the other replied .  
  
Tk laughted.  
  
-"I am known as the child of hope , I hardly had a glorious past but I am determined on bringing hope for the present and the future"  
  
-"so"- the other spoke- "nice to meet you child of hope , is funny, but you remind me a lot my closest friend , I sense an extraordinary purityr in your soul . You are lucky."  
  
Now Tk was impressed  
  
-"your friend? And who's your best friend?"  
  
Tk asked that but the other kept in a strange silence for a good time.  
  
-"my friend is the one who chose to share a sacred destiny , because of me , he decided to live an extraordinary life , but he's an extraordinary boy. He's the one whom I most admire , he's the best of all men . And because of that I became his alter ego and protector , but I can sense the holy energy of a guardian around you , who's the one who protects you ?  
  
"Patamon" Tk was going to reply but before he could speak the other one continued.  
  
-"Is the first time that I sense the energy of an angel around a human , no matter how much everybody speaks about guardian angels. You must really be someone too special if the spirits granted you an angel.  
  
-Ahh..- but Tk was wordless , the angel who was mentioning the stranger was...  
  
-Let me say this- the stranger continued- I believe in Destiny , and in its laws . I am telling this to you, we are going to meet soon and with this encounter a secret will find light soon and a mystery must be solved. See you in the real world .  
  
And with a good-bye the other dissappeared at the time that a golden light appeared from nowhere and covered everything.  
  
Tk closed his eyes , astonished and fearing of blindness .  
  
But when he reponed his eyes he realized two things .  
  
The first one , is that the light was gone and he was sitting in class, still holding a grammar book. The other was that Kari was speaking to him.  
  
-pst! Tk! Are you ok?!  
  
Tk looked at her and let escape a little yawn.  
  
-waww ..yeah , you were saying?  
  
-Are you coming or not?  
  
-coming where?- he asked a bit surprised, was Kari asking him for a date?  
  
Tk smilled with expectation  
  
-To the Rpg competition! To the monster duel! Where have you been? Sleeping again? Am I so boring that you fall asleep every time I speak to you?  
  
Tk smiled again , he was trying not to laugh but it was hard.  
  
-Yes, I'll be there , sorry if I didn't pay attention but grammar class is so boring...  
  
Kari giggled.  
  
-but Tk , is maths' class.  
  
-What?!!  
  
And the poor Tk lookd everywhere and his classmates were doing the math exercises, Tk blushed awfully. What a good moment to say, "what's going on?"  
  
-are you coming or not?- kari asked again.  
  
-uh...yeah , I'll go , don't worry about that. I'll be there.  
  
Kari smilled sweetely.  
  
-Thanks Takeru-chan, you are the best. Besides , when we meet again ...we all miss you very much , when you come back.... I promisse that I am gpoing to tell you something very important, something that I should had said time ago but I didn't have the courage.  
  
Tk was beginning to feel confussed because of the strange words.  
  
-Tell me what?  
  
Kari slowly said.  
  
-Promisse me that you are coming again to Japan , Tk.  
  
Promisse me that...  
  
-Kari? Tk yelled.  
  
But everything vanished and Tk again was alone , he opened his eyes and found himself on the floor. And his back paining.  
  
Now he was completely awake .  
  
-cheez!!!! Again another strange dream? Oh my god!  
  
Of course, Patamon was occuping the whole bed again , Tk could see that while standing.  
  
Promisse me that you are coming back  
  
Again, Kari's voice was in his head.  
  
We'll meet soon .  
  
The stranger voice was still in his head too.  
  
-Oh , god. – Tk looked at the windows and saw the Eiffel tower – I think that I am turning crazy , should I go back?  
  
But only he knew the answer.  
  
When Destiny touches the door of your life , you cannot do nothing except say:be welcomed.  
  
And Destiny was calling at Tk's one.  
  
-end of the first chapter- 


End file.
